A mission to save her powers (Re-write)
by doodlebugsie
Summary: Aurora Heart lives with her adoptive father after an unfortunate accident that killed all of her family but what she doesn't know is that she has a brother that lives in Magix. Will they ever find each other? Will Aurora protect the ones she loves? Find out by reading the story. (A mission to save her powers re-write)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here is the Re-write of 'A mission to save her powers' Please review I love reading them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Aurora's pov**

Hi I'm Aurora Heart. I am 13 years old and I hold a very special secret… I am a fairy. I live with my adoptive father Dante. He knows that I am a fairy so he has helped train my powers up so I can protect myself. All of my family are dead and I have always said I would get stronger to protect the ones I love.

"Aurora. Jade is here" Dante called.

"Coming" I said and used my magic to put my chestnut hair into a ponytail and I wore a loose white crop top with a butterfly on it (The sleeve is slightly off of her shoulder) and skinny jeans.

"Hey Aurora." Jade said as I walked down the stairs. Jade had her bronde (Brown and blonde) hair in a ponytail and she wore a tank top that had 'I was born like this' on it and jeans. We were both wearing boots.

"Sup Jade. Dante what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes with a fruit salad" He replied and placed three plates on the table and we all sat down and started to eat.

"I can't believe we are starting year 9 today" Jade exclaimed taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I know right it feels like yesterday we were in year 7 meeting for the first time" I said remembering when I had bumped into her while I was being chased by the bullies.

"What are you two going to do this year?" Dante asked. Jade and I started to say a long list of stuff all at once. "Whoa one at a time. Jade you first" Dante said and we all laughed.

"Ok so I want to join the singing group 'the dazzling's'. Go to the competitions and win the regionals. (Like in Pitch perfect) I don't really know what else" She said finishing her pancakes and going onto her fruit salad.

"Aurora your turn" Jade announced and I started to talk.

"I am going to audition for the dance team and the singing group 'the dazzling's' as well. I'm also going to audition for the pantomime 'beauty and the beast'" I said before going back to finish my food.

"You had better go to school you only have 5 minutes" Dante said.

"Ok bye dad. I-I mean Dante" I stuttered and ran out of the door with Jade.

"Why don't you call him dad?" She asked me.

"I have only had him looking after me for 2 months Jade. I don't think I'm ready to call anyone 'dad' yet" I said and we ran through the gates of the school.

"Let's hope we don't have Mr Grinch again he hates us" Jade said and we laughed walking into the school. We walked into the room and saw the one and only Mr Grinch.

"Why are you late?" He boomed.

"Look chillax we are only 30 seconds late." I said and walked to my desk.

"Miss Heart I will not tolerate that in my class" He shouted and I flinched.

"Sorry" I muttered and looked down.

"Now. It may be the first day after the summer holidays but I will not tolerate any talking in my lesson unless I say you can…" He kept on talking until three girls came in.

"Hey sir sorry we are late but we just got told that we were moved to this class" One of them said. That girl is Kayleigh Grinch, Mr Grinch's daughter and her two friends: Rachel and Cat. Rachel's father owns a major company and her mum owns a restaurant. Rachel is really smart and thinks of all of the plans, she always stays a few steps behind Kayleigh on the right. Cat on the other hand, both her parents are rich but she is actually really dumb, she stays on Kayleigh's left. Now Kayleigh is the leader of the group is a total bitch. She has bullied me for ages. She likes her friends wearing really high heels and short skirts and she has to have them walking is a sort of triangle (Kind of like in 'every which way' with the panthers).

"Oh its ok sweetheart go and sit next to Miss Heart and Miss Walker" He said. Wait what she cannot sit next to me.

"Hey how was your summer. Are you looking forward for this year? Don't worry I have stuff planned for you" Kayleigh kept on whispering after she sat next to me.

*Time skip to after school cuse I don't know what to write*

"Leave me alone!" I shouted running away from Kayleigh's group. I quickly ran into an ally and transformed into my Believix and flew home singing a song my mother used to sing to me 'Never Grow up but Taylor Swift'.

 **Riven's pov**

"Muse?" I asked Musa. We were on a date on Earth eating at a restaurant.

"Huh. Yeah" She said snapping out of her daze.

"What's wrong you spaced out for a bit then" I said kissing her cheek as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Nothing but. I can sense another fairy. Here on Earth." She said looking at the sky.

"It is most probably just another Earth fairy. Let's go back to Alfea" I said.

"Yeah." She replied before almost collapsing.

"Muse you ok?" I asked her after catching her.

"Yeah but… Look" She shouted pointing at a fairy flying a few feet above us singing a song that almost made me and Musa cry. "That girl is not and Earth fairy." Musa said and we stood up.

"Let's go back and tell everyone" I said and we walked through a portal to Alfea.

* * *

 **I hope you like it so far. So as you can see I have changed it quite a lot I hope you will review and tell me your ideas to make this story even better! See ya'll soon.**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	2. Training

**Hey so I'm back and ready for another chapter. I hope you liked the first one and don't forget to review.**

 **Musa's pov**

When Riven and I got back I went and told Mrs. F everything while Riven told the winx and specialists.

"Musa are you sure she wasn't an Earth Fairy?" She asked me.

"I'm positive. I know she isn't from Earth. Her believix reminded me of my powers and her aura it was like when the winx and I met. It wasn't like the Earth Fairies and she didn't look like a normal Earth Fairy" I exclaimed.

"Musa calm down. Go back to your dorm and we will talk about this tomorrow." She said and I went back to the dorm.

"Musa Riven told us. How old was she?" Bloom asked me.

"She looked 13/14." I said.

"I have pictures of every fairy on Earth want to see if you can find her" Tecna said.

"I am positive she isn't and Earth Fairy" I said.

"Let's just look Muse" Riven said.

"Fine" I huffed.

 **Aurora's pov**

"Hey Dante" I said as I walked through the door.

"Aurora you're back how was school?" He asked me.

"Tough. Kayleigh and her gang chased me again but I went into an ally and flew back here." I said and sat on the sofa next to him.

"No one saw you right?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't think so" I said and handed him my time table so he could look at it.

"You had music today."

"Yeah. It was singing and I had to perform in front of everyone. I swear my magic amplified and I let off some magic energy when I sang" I sighed.

"What do you expect from the fairy of Music and songs" He said. "By the way you're not aloud at school tomorrow"

"Wait what?" I shouted.

"Mr Grinch phoned me. He said you were rude to him" Dante looked at me disappointedly.

"D-Dante I'm so sorry but we were like 30 seconds late and he shouted at me so all I did was tell him to chillax" I said looking down.

"Hey I don't mind. But tomorrow we will be training hard and I promise you will get stronger" He said.

"Thanks Dante" I said. The next day I woke up after having another nightmare.

"Aurora are you ok? You were screaming" Dante said kneeling next to me.

"Y-yeah just another nightmare" I said on the verge of tears. Dante pulled me in for a hug and whispered to me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." He pulled away from me and looked at me. "I got you something. Come down stairs and I'll give it to you" He said and went out of my room. After grabbing my phone and getting dressed I went down stairs and ate my breakfast when a magazine dropped next to me.

"The winx were on Earth again. And they came to London" I said in shock.

"Yep. I have to go to a job interview. I'll be back in two hours and we will start training. Bye Aurora" He said and kissed my forehead before leaving. I ran and jumped onto the sofa. After finding a comfortable position (on my stomach with my legs in the air) I started to read the magazine.

' _The winx have done it again. Saving the world from the Trix and locking them up hopefully for good'_ one of the lines said.

"Wow I wish I could be like the winx." I said to myself and turned the pages until I reached another article about the winx.

' _Musa from the famous Winx club was spotted with her boyfriend Riven eating at fancy's a restaurant that is well known for its Italian food. The musical fairy and her boyfriend have been spotted at several places in London over the past week. Will they be staying here for good?'_

"Wow I wish I met them" I said and looked at the pictures.

"Aurora I'm back. Transform and let's start the training" Dante said and I got into my believix.

"Let's go. Sonic bass boom" I shouted and missed the target.

"Aurora you have to get stronger and quickly focus on the target." Dante shouted and threw a Frisbee for me to shoot. This is going to be a long training session.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I will update soon. Please review.**

 **Doodlebugsie xxx**


	3. Babysitter?

**Hey so I'm back and it is the summer holidays ^_^ yay! I will update as much as I can and please review. I do not own Ever After High (Song).**

 **Musa's pov**

"Guys I've looked through all of the photos but she isn't there" I said.

"Let's go and see Mrs. F maybe we missed a picture" Stella said. When we got there I knocked on the door and we all walked in.

"Ah Winx I am glad you are here. There is a fairy on Earth who isn't an Earth fairy. I believe she is the girl you saw Musa. I need you to find her and bring her to Alfea as soon as possible she may be in danger" Mrs. F said and in a blink of an eye we were in London with the specialists.

"Hey girls you ready to find the fairy?" Brandon asked.

"Yep but let's rest first it is like 4 in the morning." Bloom said and we all got hotel rooms.

"Guys I have found the fairy already but she won't be at school until Wednesday so we won't be able to get her to come to Alfea with us until then." Timmy said.

"But we don't have enough money to stay until Wednesday" Aisha said.

"Well there is a babysitting job which will pay lots of money. So who wants to do it?" Bloom asked.

"Flora I think it would be best if you did and Riven. Because Flora is so sweet and kind to children and riven you can scare her into coming with us" Stella said while smirking at Riven.

"I agree" Almost everyone said.

"Fine but be careful" Helia and I said before we all went to bed ready for tomorrow and Tuesday.

 **Aurora's pov** _ **a few days before**_

"I'll see you when I get back from school Dante" I shouted and ran out of the door. "Ok dance, music, maths, history, Spanish and Gym. Great Kayleigh and her friends are in all of my lessons" I whispered. "Jade you are so lucky you're in France on the French trip." I muttered and walked into my tutor only to find that we had a substitute and it was my favourite teacher Ms Knight.

"Sup Ms Knight. Haven't seen you in ages" I said and walked to my seat.

"Oh great the worst teacher ever" Kayleigh whispered. A girl named Cana sat on the other side of me and told me the same thing.

"She is the best Kayleigh. Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she isn't a good teacher" A boy named Sam said.

"She is the best Cana just wait and see" I told her.

"Nice to see you to Aurora. Now class because Mr Grinch is on a school trip you may do whatever you like. Oh and I have brought everyone cake" Ms Knight said.

"I told you she is the best" Sam and I stood up and shouted before sitting back down laughing. After Tutor we all went to our lessons. Soon it was the end of the day and I checked the board out to see if Jade and I got into the singing group and the dance group. I didn't get in and I knew it was because Kayleigh was in charge but Jade did so I sent her a text congratulating her. After three days of school it was finally the weekend and we had two days off because of an 'accident' which caused a gas leak. On Saturday and Sunday I relaxed and practised my instruments.

"Hey Dante remember tomorrow and Tuesday are days off because my powers kind of caused a gas leak" I shouted up to him to see his reaction.

"You did what!" He shouted running round the corner to me.

"I'm joking. You remember Sam and Jake right the pranksters. They did it as a prank." I said.

"Ok well I have work tomorrow (Monday) and Tuesday so I have gotten you babysitters." He said.

"Wait. What? I am not a baby I can stay here by myself" I said.

"Maybe but when you meet them you will thank me" He said and we ate our supper before I went to bed. I woke up the next day and walked down stairs in my pyjama top which said 'Fairy of Music and Songs' which was totally true cause I am the fairy of music and songs and my pyjama shorts that were red with my fluffy socks.

"Dante you still here. I'm hungry" I moaned and walked into the lounge to find two people who I instantly recognised.

"Hi I'm Flora and this is Riven" Flora said.

"F-flora as in the Flora from the winx club and Riven as in Musa's boyfriend" I stood there shocked.

"Yep. We have to look after you for two days while your dad is working so what do you usually do" Riven said. Wow his voice is even sexier than it is on T.V.

"Firstly he ain't my dad. And I actually have stuff planned already so I'll be upstairs if ya need me" I said and ran up the stairs. I quickly phoned Jade and told her about how I have met Riven and Flora. After speaking to Jade I checked my twitter and went into my recording booth in my room.

"Ok what song should I sing?" I asked myself before running down stairs and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Aurora what are you doing?" Flora asked cooking some pancakes.

"Huh oh I'm just doing an um little ah school project. Yeah a school project thing um and it is due in on Wednesday so I got to go and do it." I said and ran back up stairs and set everything up for me to start recording in the song.

 **Ever after high theme**

They told you everything was waiting for you. They told you everything was set in stone. But now you feeling like a different ending. Sometimes you gotta find it on your own.

It's an open book. A road in reverse. A brand new hook forget that curse. It's a rebel cause with a royal heart. Rewrite ignite restart.

I stopped singing and used my magic to hide the recording booth so I had more room in my bedroom. As I turned around and saw Riven leaning on the door frame. "Ahhh. Um what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Flora said that you were doing a project for school and I thought I could help but it seems you're not. Are you?" He asked glaring and walking towards me.

"I well you see I uh can explain." I said.

"Save it. You're a fairy aren't you?" He eyed me carefully.

"Um no w-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered. No one and I mean no one can know I'm a fairy not even if they are part of the winx club.

"You know exactly what I mean and I just saw you use magic." He said walking closer to me so I backed away.

"Um well you m-must be seeing things" I stuttered as I reached the wall.

"You know I'm not stupid. Look just tell me that you're a fa…" He started but we heard Flora shout one of her spells. "Stay here" He said and ran down the stairs. I quickly followed him and saw the Trix. I stayed on the middle step and tried to hide.

"Ah looks like the little fairy decided to come and play" Icy said.

"Shut up Icy and go away" Riven shouted.

"As if puppy dog. Dark waves" Darcy shouted and her spell almost hit me but I did a flip and landed on the floor behind Riven.

"Darcy let's go we know where she lives. We can come back and get her later" Stormy said and they disappeared. I don't know if I would have been able to fight them off if I had been by myself. Maybe I do need babysitters.

"I told you to stay upstairs." Riven growled at me.

"Riven leave her alone. Aurora are you ok? Did they hit you?" Flora asked but I shook my head.

"N-no b-but." I couldn't form any words together.

"Aurora I think it was best if Riven and I took you to the rest of the winx. We can protect you better that way" Flora said.

"No! Just no. I am not going. Yes I would like to meet the winx but I can't leave my home because of some witches." I screamed.

"Seriously you would much rather them come back once we are gone and attack you" Riven shouted back at me and I winced because of my sensitive hearing.

"Riven calm down. Aurora please think about it. Now it has been a stressful day so far so let's go to the park" Flora said.

"Fine I'm going to get dressed." I said noticing I was still in my P.J's. I changed into my blue and white checked shirt and skinny jeans. After throwing on my boots and denim jacket I went down stairs.

"Let's go" Flora said and we walked all the way to the park. I saw all my classmates on one side. Someone spotted me and pointed me out to Kayleigh's gang and they started to walk over to me.

"Hey you can go over to your friends if you want" Flora said and I walked over meeting Kayleigh half way.

"Hello Aurora" Kayleigh sneered.

"Hello Kayleigh to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here (I think that's the saying)" I said sarcastically.

"Shut it brat. Why are you here?" She said.

"Let us guess. It has something to do with you being magical and you're trying to catch some fairies" Cat said taking me back a bit.

"Yeah sure. Anyway why are you here?" I asked.

"None of your business bitch" Kayleigh said.

"Fine. See ya" I said turning around and started to walk over to an empty bench leaving behind a furious Kayleigh and her two friends. I put my headphones on and listened to my music full blast. Should I take up there offer or shouldn't I? I need to figure it out soon other whys I could put Dante in danger. The next day I woke up and ran down stairs.

"Hey Aurora" Flora and Riven said.

"Sup. Um guys I have something to admit." I said. "I'm a fairy"

"Finally" Riven said jumping up.

"We are so glad that you have told us Aurora. But this also means that it makes our job harder in protecting you." Flora said and I sighed.

"Look I know you want to protect me but I need a little more time to think. I don't know if I'm ready to leave Dante" I said.

"It's ok. We understand. It is hard leaving people you love." Riven said.

"Thanks!" I said and gave Flora a hug then Riven. Riven held onto me a bit longer though.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter and please review. It really helps me when I'm writing to know your opinions. I'll update again soon.**


	4. You can't be gone

**Hey I'm back and here is another chapter. Don't forget to review. ^_^ by the way Musa is a princess in this story.**

 **Aurora's pov**

I stayed up late waiting for Dante to come home. We watched several Disney movies like 'sleeping beauty' and 'beauty and the beast' then we watched 'Descendants' and my fav character was Mal. While I was talking to Flora and Riven I started to yawn. A lot. "Aurora? You need to go to bed. We will wake you when he gets home" Flora said.

"Oh. O-ok" I stuttered and Riven took me to bed. "R-riven will this be the last time I will see you?" I asked.

"No. The Winx and my friends will be substituting tomorrow so you will see us. Now go to sleep" He said and tucked me in. "Night kid" He said before walking out of the room.

"Ora… Aurora wake up" Flora woke me up. I looked at my clock and it was 7.45 am.

"Huh. Hey Flo…ra" I yawned in between. "Is Dante home yet?" I asked.

"No sadly. But let's get you ready for school." She said and used her magic to put my outfit on. I was wearing an outfit exactly like Mal's.

"Wow how did you get this Flora?" I asked.

"Stella made it. I told her that you loved her outfit and she insisted that she made you one." Flora said.

"Cool" I replied and we went down stairs.

"Hey Riven" I said and flipped off of the middle step.

"Hi Aurora." He said.

"So Dante isn't back yet" I frowned.

"Hey I'm back" I heard the door open and close.

"Dante!" I shouted and ran to him.

"Hey kiddo. Thanks for looking after her" Dante said before yawning.

"Dante you should go to bed. I'll see you when I get back from school kay" I said.

"Sure kiddo. Please be careful and remember 'get as strong and powerful as you can to protect the ones you love'" We said the last bit together.

"I promise. Bye Dante" I said and walked out of the front door with Flora and Riven following. "Oh shit I have to be at school in 2 minutes. I gotta run. See ya at school" I said and I ran all the way to school. I stood there for a few seconds to catch my breath then I walked into my class room. I saw that Jade was back and went to talk to her.

"Hey Aurora it's good to… Achoo" She sneezed.

"Jade you need to go home" I said. "You have a temperature."

"My parents are not home" She said before sneezing again.

"Look go to my house. Give Dante this he is asleep but I'll phone him he won't mind" I said and she went to my house. I pulled my phone out and told Dante. He said that he doesn't mind because when she sleeps he will get some rest.

"Good morning class. I am Stella but you probably already knew that because I am part of the famous Winx. And this is my boyfriend Brandon" Stella said.

"Who is the Winx?" Kayleigh shouted out.

"You have never heard of the Winx Club!" Stella screeched.

"Oh shut up you dumb blonde" Kayleigh said again.

"I am not the dumb blonde I have saved the whole ma…" Stella got cut off because Brandon put him hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that and what's your name?" Bandon asked.

"Kayleigh." She said and winked at him.

"Well Kayleigh you can have a detention for being rude and another one for disrupting the class" Brandon said smirking and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Any way today you will be having everyone from the winx as your substitutes." Stella said and we got on with the notifications for the week. Now time for P.E. As I walked out of the door Kayleigh stood in front of me.

"What do ya want?" I snapped.

"Where did you get that outfit it is rubbish?" Kayleigh asked.

"Leave me alone." I said and pushed past her. I heard her talking about in P.E. they would trash my outfit but I never had to get out of it.

"Hey I'm Aisha and this is Nabu my fiancée." Aisha said and we did gymnastics.

"Hey your Aurora right. You were amazing. But what do you expect for a fairy" Nabu said as I walked out to my next lesson. History.

"Hey I'm Sky and I'm going to teach you about the history of magic" He said.

"That's something which Aurora will love. She always talks about magic" Rachel said.

"Anyway today I will teach you about the nymph Daphne" He said and I was instantly hooked. "Ok now tell me something you have learnt" Sky said after the lesson. Everyone said something before they left and now it was my turn.

"Daphne is Bloom's sister who had the curse of sirenix put on her so she was like a spirit. She protected Bloom by sending her to Earth when the ancestral witches attacked there home planet Domino. Now that the spell is broken she teaches at a school called Alfea as the history of magic teacher. Is that right?" I asked.

"Yes but how did you remember all of that?" He asked me.

"I'm a fast learner and I was so hooked I couldn't stop listening" I said.

"You're Aurora right?" He said.

"Yep the one and only. Anyway I had better go to my next lesson" I said and walked out of the door. I walked through the doors to music.

"Oh hey riven sup?" I said walking to my seat.

"Sup." He said back and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey so I'm Musa fairy of music and this is Riven my boyfriend" Musa said. During music we sung and learnt how to make music videos and mine was one of the best. Now it is the end of the day and I'm walking home with Riven, Musa, Brandon and Stella.

"Aurora what type of fairy are you? You never did tell us" Riven said.

"Oh I'm the fairy of music and songs" I said proudly.

"High five. Another music fairy in the group" Musa said and we laughed.

"You can see the resemblance. They both are stubborn" Riven whispered to Brandon.

"What did you say?" Musa and I glared at him.

"Um. Where is your house Aurora?" Stella asked before Musa and I could attack Riven.

"Oh just round a few corners" I said but as soon as I said that we saw a lightning bolt strike a house in the direction of my home and we saw some flames.

"Let's go" Brandon said and we ran to the house. My house.

"No! My house" I shouted. Just as I was about to run into the flames Riven and Brandon held me back.

"Aurora calm down." Stella said.

"No! Dante! Jade! There still in there" I screamed. I managed to get out of their grip only for Brandon to grab my wrist.

"Don't go in there" He said.

"Fine. I won't. Please let me go" I begged and he let me go. As soon as I was freed I ran into the house.

"Aurora come back here" Stella ran after me while Musa phoned for help.

"Dante! Jade! Where are you?" I shouted in between coughs. I transformed into my believix and flew around my house until I saw them. "Dante? Jade?" I whispered tears pouring down my eyes. "No"

"A-aurora. Go and find the book" He whispered. I flew into my bedroom trying to find the photo album of my family before they died.

"I… Found it" I whispered and held it close to my chest. Dante, Jade they are both gone.

"Aurora! Where are you?" I heard Stella call. Why is she here?

"H-help" I coughed not having enough energy to fly I collapsed on the floor still holding the book.

"Aurora. Hold on we will get you out" Bloom said and used a spell to hold the flames back. (Like in season 4 in the fire). She helped me up and we flew out of my home.

"Aurora what the hell did you think you were doing?" Riven shouted and I saw all of the winx and specialists.

"Th-they are dead. D-Dante, J-jade, dead and I didn't protect them" I broke into a coughing fit before collapsing on the floor. Everything going black. You can't be gone Dante.

 **Riven's pov**

Brandon and I had to hold Aurora back from running into the flames.

"Aurora calm down." Stella said.

"No! Dante! Jade! There still in there" she screamed. She managed to get out of our grip only for Brandon to grab her wrist.

"Don't go in there" He said.

"Fine. I won't. Please let me go" she begged and he let her go. As soon as she was free she ran into the house.

"Aurora come back here" Stella ran after her while Musa phoned for help. I phoned the others to come and help.

"Where is she?" Bloom asked in her Bloomix.

"In the house" I said before she went after her. For some reason I feel like I have to protect her and like I have a connection with her.

"Aurora what the hell did you think you were doing?" I shouted.

"Th-they are dead. D-Dante, J-jade, dead and I didn't protect them" She broke into a coughing fit before collapsing on the floor. The paramedics and fire fighters arrived and they hooked Aurora up to an oxygen mask.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Would anyone like to go with her?" A paramedic asked.

"I will" I said. "I feel like I have to" I said telling Musa.

"Go we will meet you there" Musa said and smiled at me. I climbed into the ambulance and held Aurora's hand. Once we were at the hospital we got taken to a ward and place Aurora on a bed. About an hour later her eyes fluttered open and I took her oxygen mask off.

"Where are we?" She whispered before coughing.

"Hey. It's ok. Calm down. We are at the hospital" I said and held her hand.

 **Aurora's pov**

"Where are we?" I asked before coughing.

"Hey. It's ok. Calm down. We are at the hospital" Riven said and held my hand.

"D-Dante. Where is he?" I said looking round.

"Aurora. Riven." Musa said coming up to us.

"Hey Muse" Riven said and kissed her as she sat down.

"How are you feeling Aurora?" Musa asked me.

"Where's Dante?" I asked again.

"Aurora. Maybe you should get some rest first" She said.

"Just tell me where he is?!" I shouted.

"Aurora! Calm down. We are going to get something to eat. You better still be here when we get back" Riven demanded and I pouted as he walked off.

"Hey. Aurora was it?" A girl with white hair came up to me. She looked a lot like Icy but she was my age so it can't be Icy right?

"Yeah"

"I know where he is." She said and gave me a bit of paper with directions on it. "Go before your friends come back" I slowly got up and followed the directions till I came to a door.

"Dante!?" I screamed as I ran in and saw Dante's dead body in a small room. The blanket covered his face. I went up to him and uncovered his face. "D-Dante come on. Come back to me. P-please" I sobbed holding his hand. I saw a bit of paper on the desk by him and read it.

' _Aurora. Be careful. Focus all your energy on getting Sirenix. I love you. The time you called me dad by mistake was one of the best times of my life with you. Love Dante'_

"Dante. I love you to" I whispered. He could have written it right. He was still alive when I went in. He spoke to me.

"Aurora. What are you…?" Riven started walking in the room. He came over to me and sat on the floor pulling me in for a hug.

"R-riven. H-he's dead" I cried.

"Shh. It will all be ok" He whispered. I soon fell asleep and started to dream about all of the times Dante and I were together.

 **I am so sorry for this late update. Also Riven may seem OOC and I am so sorry for that. Please review.**

 **QOTD: Which is your fav fairy?**


	5. Harmonix

**Hey so in this chapter Aurora gets her Harmonix and she goes to Alfea! Don't forget review.**

 **Aurora's pov**

I woke up in the same bed in the hospital. "Aurora. I'm so glad you are awake. The doctors said you can go home once to wake up" Flora said.

"Oh. Um where will I be staying?" I asked as we walked out of the hospital to meet the rest of the winx.

"We were thinking you might like to come to go to Alfea" Helia said.

"Really. Well I guess I could" I said thinking about Dante. We approached the winx and the specialists and we all got into two different cars. I was in a car with Stella, Brandon, Musa and Riven.

"Aurora we will need to take you shopping. I know I'll take you to Solaria once you are settled in Alfea" Stella kept on talking about clothes so I just put my music on. We were the first at the Winx's apartment. Love and pet. We walked in and small animals flew towards us.

"These are the fairy pets. Aww it looks like that one likes you Aurora" Musa said and I looked down to see a little red fox with wings snuggling into my leg.

"Aww he is so cute." I cooed and picked him up.

"You can keep him as a pet if you want" Bloom said walking into the store.

"Really. Are you sure?" I asked and they all nodded. "Thanks. Hey he has two tails." I said shocked.

"What are you going to call him?" Aisha asked.

"Tails (Like from Sonic)" I said and he snuggled closer.

"That is such a cute name" The winx said together. "We are going to go pack so make yourself at home" Bloom said and they all walked off to pack.

"Tails Dante told me to focus all of my energy into getting Sirenix. Do you think that I should?" I asked him and he nodded. "Ok then." I focused on Sirenix and I soon transformed but into a transformation called Harmonix.

"Hello Aurora." A mermaid thing came out of a star shaped box.

"Ahhh. W-who are you?" I screamed.

"Aurora what's wrong?" Bloom, Riven, Musa and Sky came running in.

"Hello winx. I am Sonia. You need to find 5 gems of the ocean to gain sirenix. If you don't find them in four weeks you will lose your powers forever" She said before disappearing.

"Aurora. How did you get Harmonix" Sky said shocked.

"I-I don't know. I was just focusing on getting Sirenix. D-Dante left me a letter telling me to" I said still shocked about what Sonia said.

"Aurora." Bloom and Musa started as if they were going to tell me off. "You are amazing! We have never seen a fairy your age get Harmonix before." They squealed and hugged me. "We will help you get Sirenix"

"Let's go to Alfea" Stella said and we walked through a portal.

"Hey Mrs. F. We found the fairy." Tecna said as we walked into an office.

"Ah. Welcome to Alfea. Please may you leave me and her alone so I can speak to her" An old lady asked and the winx walked out of the office leaving me alone. "Please sit. Now what is your name?" She asked as I sat down. I kept Tails on my lap and hugged him.

"A-aurora. A-aurora Heart" I stuttered.

"I'm Mrs Faragonda Aurora. How old are you exactly and what kind of fairy are you?" She asked. Mrs. Faragonda. Where have I heard that name before?

"I-I'm 13 and I'm the fairy of music and songs" I said and she walked over to me.

"I can tell that you will be doing a lot of missions and things with the Winx. You will even find stuff that you didn't know about yourself. Now go and see the winx and here is your room key" She said and another lady came in.

"I am Miss Griselda and you are" She scowled.

"A-Aurora" I stuttered and Tails hid behind my hair.

"I'll show you to your room" She said and Mrs. F waved bye to me. Once we were at my room Miss Griselda left and I looked around a bit. There was a normal bed which you had to climb to get into. The walls were blue with red sparkly musical notes and butterflies. I had a desk, walk in wardrobe and lots of instruments. "Your room is so cool Aurora" Bloom said walking into my room with the rest of the winx.

"Where's the boys?" I asked.

"Back at RF. Oh that's red fountain school for the heroes/specialists. In Magix there is three different schools. Alfea School for fairies, Red fountain and Cloud Tower School for witches. I would stay away from Cloud Tower." Stella said.

"How did my room get all of these instruments?" I asked. All of mine burnt in the fire.

"Oh Mrs. F uses her magic to fit the rooms with what the student that will live in there will like and use" Tecna explained.

"Awesome." I exclaimed.

"It's late let's get some sleep and tomorrow we can go and get Aurora new clothes" Musa said.

"Ok night Aura" They all said before leaving and Stella used some of her magic to make me some P.J's until we can buy some more.

"I miss you Dante. I promise I will get stronger for you" I whispered and got into bed. Tails curled up next to me and we both fell asleep.

"Is she awake yet?"

"Stell don't you dare wake her up. You woke us up and it is only 6.30am" Someone shouted from the other side of the wall. I slowly opened my eyes and stood up.

"Come on Tails let's go see what the commotion is about" I said and we both went and opened the door. My room is next to the Winx's dorm.

"Aurora you're awake. We hope we didn't wake you" Flora said as I walked into their dorm.

"Um you kind of did. Well it wasn't you it was mostly Stella" I said.

"Sorry. So are you ready to go shopping?" Stella asked.

"I'll be ready in 5" I said and went to my room. I used my magic to bring my spare clothes from school which was a butterfly crop top with jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and went back to the winx.

"We are meeting the boys there so let's go" Bloom said and cast a spell which took us to the mall.

"Hey girls. Hey Aurora" Brandon said as we walked over to them.

"Hey" We said together.

"I'll take Aurora with me and Brandon then we will meet up and separate into different pairs." Stella said before dragging me with her.

"I feel so sorry for Aurora" I heard Riven say. Soon we were at a shop and Stella made me try on 100 different outfits.

"Stella these are way too expensive I can't pay for these" I said to Stella.

"You are not paying I am" She said and payed for the clothes.

"N-no Stella you didn't have to" I said.

"I don't mind you're a winx now and I can't have you going around in cheap clothes" Stella said.

"Let's go and meet up with the others" Brandon said and Stella pouted.

"But I'm not done yet. I want to find some earrings" She whined.

"Stella why don't you get these they go with your outfit" I said showing her a pair of earrings.

"OMG they are fantabulous thanks Aura" Stella said and went to buy them.

"Let's go" Brandon said and we met up with the others.

"Ok Aurora you go with Riven and I'll go with Musa. Stella will go with Sky and Brandon will go with Aisha and Tecna. Timmy you go with Flora and Helia you can go with Nabu" Bloom said.

"But I want to go with Aurora" Stella whined again.

"Maybe next time Stell" Nabu laughed and we went off.

"So where do you wanna go" I asked.

"How about that music store?" Riven suggested and I nodded. I went over to the CD's and picked up some CD's which got burnt in the fire. After picking up five CD's I went and got a new music book.

"Let me pay Aurora" Riven said.

"No I got some money" I said and gave the cashier £10.

"How about when we get back to Alfea I show you around a bit." Riven asked.

"That sounds great thanks." We all met up again and we walked back to Alfea. I was talking to Riven all the way back and I saw Musa glare at me a bit which made me frown.

"Hey I'm going to show Aurora around a bit. See you later Muse" Riven said and kissed Musa before we walked away. "Here put this on and do you know how to ride a motorbike?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." I exclaimed. Riven and I drove on the motorbike for a bit and he showed me different places and he told me what he had planned for Musa.

"So I was going to take her here and propose to her but I'm too scared" He told me as we sat by the lake.

"Hey don't be scared. Maybe take her here for a picnic or a date then propose" I said.

"Sure. You're not scared of a lot are you?" He said.

"Nope."

"What about fighting?"

"No way"

"Fine. What about death?" He asked.

"Well I'm not scared that I will die but I'm scared that the people who I care for will" I said frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Two months ago my whole family died. Dante was my godfather and he took me in and treated me like I was his own daughter but now he is dead" I said.

"I'm so sorry. Let's get back to Alfea." He said and we drove back.

 **Musa's pov**

Riven has barely spoken to me and now he is going to show Aurora around. I can't help but feel jealous. He wouldn't fall in love with a 13 year old would he?

"Usa? Musa" Stella's hand waved in front of me.

"Huh oh hey" I said and sat down.

"You ok? You have been out of it since Riven and Aurora went off" Flora asked.

"Kind of. I just can't help but think that Riven will fall for Aurora." I said.

"He wouldn't fall for a 13 year old. He isn't that stupid" Stella said.

"I know what you mean Musa. Riven has been around Aurora a lot since he met her and he has been ignoring you" Bloom said.

"Maybe if we find her a boyfriend" Stella said.

"Hey there is a boy who has just turned 15 and has just joined RF. Why don't we see if he can join our team" Sky said.

"Yeah" We all said.

 **I hope you like this chapter and I will update again soon. Please review and see ya'll soon.**


	6. First Gem

**Hey I hope you like the last chapter. In this chapter they find the first gem and Drake will meet Aurora.**

 **Aurora's pov**

"Hey we are back" I called out as I walked in the dorm living room.

"Hey how do you like Magix?" Timmy asked.

"It is awesome. Oh and Musa Riven wants you to meet him at the lake." I said.

"Ok." She said and walked out of the room.

"Aurora why does he want to see her?" Helia asked.

"I didn't tell you this but he is going to propose today unless he chickens out" I said and the girls squealed. "Ah" I suddenly felt really dizzy and collapsed.

" _The gem of courage is on Earth." Someone kept on saying it over and over again._

"What the?" I shot up in my bed. "How did I get into my bed?" I asked myself.

"Aurora are you ok?" Flora and Helia asked walking in.

"Y-yeah. I know where the first gem is. Well I think I know" I said.

"Really where?"

"On Earth. In an ocean by my house" I said.

"Let's see if everyone wants to go" Helia said. We walked to the Winx's room and everyone agreed that we should go and get it now so they phoned Riven and Musa while Brandon phoned someone at RF. We walked through a portal and landed in front of what was left of my house.

"Come on let's go" I said once Riven and Musa arrived.

"We have to wait for one more person." Stella said and I sighed looking at my burned down house.

"I need a bit of time to myself" I said.

"Aurora don't go off" Nabu warned me.

"I'll do what I want" I snapped and walked into my house. I went into what was my room and looked at my burned pictures. "What the?" I screamed as a flash of light surrounded the room.

"Sorry. Looks like I landed in the wrong spot" A boy with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes stood in front of me. "Excuse me but are you ok?" He asked me and I broke out of my daze.

"Huh oh yeah sorry. I'm Aurora. Aurora Heart and you are?" I asked kindly.

"I'm Drake White and I think I am meant to be working with you and the Winx" He said.

"Oh right follow me" I said and we walked down the stairs. One of the stairs collapsed underneath me and I was about to fall until he caught me.

"Watch out" He said. "Let me got first" He held onto my hand and guided me down the stairs.

"T-thanks" I stuttered and we went to the Winx.

"Hey I'm Drake" He said to the Winx.

"Let's go to the ocean. Aurora do you know where it is?" Riven asked and I nodded everyone followed me and we arrived at the ocean.

"Let's split up boyfriend/girlfriend and Aurora you go with Drake" Aisha said and they transformed and put a spell on the boys so they could breathe under water.

"I'll be right back" I said and walked off and saw the place my mother and father met. I started to cry when Drake found me.

"Hey you ok?" he asked and I whipped my tears and nodded. "Want to go?" I nodded.

"Aurora Harmonix. Let's go" I said and we dived into the ocean. The winx and specialists had gone when Drake followed me. "Sirenix box"

"Hello Aurora. Do you need help with finding the gem?" She asked and I nodded. "Look for a place where fish hide" She said before disappearing.

"Hmm. Coral. Over there" I swam over and we looked for the gem.

"It isn't here." He said. "Watch out" He said and we looked over to see a shark mutant thing.

"I'll hold it off. You find the gem" He shouted and swam off. I went to check the rocks and I soon found it.

"Harmonic vocals" I shouted and hit it with a spell but its tail hit me sending me into the rocks. "Ahhh" I screamed as rocks fell on top of me. I put up a barrier but it cracked and I blacked out.

 **Drake's pov**

"Aurora" I had just beaten the monster and swam over to the rocks. I phoned the winx and specialists and they soon arrived.

"Aurora!" Riven shouted and started to remove the rocks. "Help me out" He demanded. As we were getting rid of the rocks more would fall.

"I'll put up a barrier so they won't fall" Tecna said and did it.

"OMG. Ocean's breath" Flora said when we saw Aurora was in her normal clothes.

"Let's get her out of here quickly" Brandon said and he carried her up to the surface. "She isn't breathing" He said so I moved him out of the way and started CPR. Her lips tasted of strawberries and sea water. All I wanted to do was kiss her forever but I knew that if I didn't carry on with CPR she would die. A few minutes later she coughed up water.

"She is ok. She is just exhorted. Let's take her back to Alfea" I said and we went to Alfea. I placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

"D-Drake?" She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Aurora. You're awake" I said.

"Y-yeah. What happened?" She asked, her green eyes opening.

"You got the first gem" I said. I have only known her for a few hours but I think I love her.

"Really. Wow I really am strong" She whispered before coughing.

"Hey get some rest. I got to go." I said.

"I'll see you again right?" She asked blushing.

"Of course now get some rest" I said and walked out of her room.

 **Aurora's pov**

A few hours after Drake left I got up and went to see the winx.

"Aurora you're awake" Stella called out running over to me.

"Yep. I'm sorry if I worried you guys" I said and gave everyone a hug.

"It's not your fault" Bloom said.

"Yeah. Everyone needs to meet in my room because we are going to have a sleepover" Stella cheered.

"Ok see you all at 8pm" Musa said and went to her room. Oh great only ten minutes left. I ran into my room and had a shower. I think I might be falling for Drake.

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

 **QOTD: What is your fav anime?**


	7. Truth or Dare!

**Hey so I'm back even though it is the summer holidays I am still very busy so I may not be able to update a lot. Hope you liked the last chapter and here is the next one.**

 **Aurora's pov**

After my shower I got into my P.J's and walked to Stella's room. "Aura you made it. You can sit next to me and Musa" Stella said and I sat in between them.

"So um what kind of things do we do at sleepovers?" I asked.

"You have never been to a sleep over" Aisha said and I shook my head.

"I have never been to a sleepover. I always have wanted to go to one but I always backed out." I said.

"Well we usually play truth or dare and do make overs and stuff like that" Tecna said.

"Ok" I replied and we started doing makeovers. Stella did mine and then Flora did my hair into two French braids.

"Let's play truth or dare" Bloom said and we all gathered into a circle. "I'll go first. Stella truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok" Bloom said and we all whispered before deciding what to dare her.

"You have to sneak into the kitchen and get enough ice cream and spoons for all of us" Musa said.

"But Griselda is wandering the school this time of night" Stella whined.

"Come on Stell" Flora said.

"Fine" We waited ten minutes when Stella arrived with Ice cream. "My go. Aurora truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Um t-truth" I stuttered.

"Do you have a crush on Drake?" She asked and everyone came closer to my blushing face.

"Oh um, w-well. N-no" I stuttered again.

"Aurora we can all tell you are lying and if you don't tell us the truth we will use a truth spell on you." Tecna said making me more uncomfortable.

"W-well um. Oh fine maybe I do a small bit" I said embarrassed and blushing even more.

"Oh guys I have to go Riven wanted to meet up. I'll see you guys later. Don't wait up" Musa said walking out of the door.

"Your go Aura." Flora said.

"Um ok. Tecna truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" She said confidently.

"Ok we dare you to hack into Musa's phone so we can hear what Riven says to her" Stella said after we finished whispering.

"Ok" Tecna said going to her computer.

" _Hey Riven. Why did you want to meet me here at 10pm" Musa asked._

" _Musa. I uh well you see. I have known you for a long time now and you make me so happy even when I am acting like a complete ass. So um will you marry me?" Riven asked. There was a long silence until we heard a squeal._

" _Yes Riven! I will" Musa said._

"Aww he proposed Aura you where totes right." Stella squealed. We kept on playing truth or dare when Musa and Riven walked in.

"Hey Riven" We all said.

"Guys Riven proposed to me" Musa said and we all jumped up.

"Congrats." "We are so happy for you" "If you dare hurt her than you will regret it"

"Well done Riven you finally had the guts to ask her" I said giving Riven a hug. For some reason I feel like he is part of my family like my older brother.

"You knew?" Musa chimed in.

"Yeah. It's what he told me when he showed me 'round Magix" I said.

"Anyway riven is staying the night so are you guys still playing truth or dare?" Musa asked and we nodded.

"Cool I'll play as well" Riven said sitting next to Musa and me.

"Ok Aurora truth or dare?" Stella asked me smirking. The last few times I have picked truth and they have all been about Drake so I'll go with dare.

"Dare"

"Are you sure Aurora?" Riven asked and I nodded. A look of worry spread across his face.

"Ok. We dare you to ask Drake out on a date" Stella and Bloom said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"You have to do it" Aisha said handing me her phone. I dialled in his number and put it on speaker.

" _Hello?"_

" _Oh um hi Drake it's Aurora" I said._

" _Oh hey Aurora. How are you feeling?" He asked._

" _Oh a lot better thanks" I looked over to Stella and she made hand gestures for me to continue talking. "Um I was wondering if you weren't busy you would like to go and see a movie or something"_

" _Aurora I'm so sorry but I have a girlfriend. I hope we can still be friends though" He asked._

" _Oh yeah sure. Um I'll see you later" I said choking back tears._

" _Yeah bye" He said and hung up._

"Aurora we are so sorry. We didn't know" Stella and Bloom said.

"Hey it's ok. I haven't known him long so why should I get upset?" I said a few tears falling.

"You are upset." Flora said and I got pulled into a group hug and I started to cry.

"I'm gonna kick his ass" Riven said.

"N-no please don't it isn't his fault. I shouldn't even have these feelings. I have only known him for a day" I said. "I'm a bit tired so I'm going to bed. Night" I said and walked to my room. "After my last boyfriend cheated on me I thought that I would never have these feelings again so why do I have them now" I asked Tails who cuddled up next to me. "Night"

 **Dream**

"Mummy, Daddy…! Help me!" A baby who looked exactly like me screamed. She looked only three or four. She was being carried by three witches.

"Let her go" A man and woman ran in with a boy. I couldn't see his face but he had magenta hair.

"Aurora!" The boy shouted. Wait my name is Aurora.

"We will get her powers. One way or another" One of the witches said. The man and woman held hands and chanted an ancient spell. The little girl Aurora ran over to her parents who had collapsed onto the floor.

"We will be back" A different witch called out as they disappeared.

"Mummy. Daddy" Aurora cried.

"… Take Aurora to the maid. Tell her to send her to Earth. You go to Red Fountain the headmaster will understand when you tell him what happened." The mother said and the boy grabbed hold of Aurora and picked her up.

"Aurora it will be ok" The boy cooed and the maid took her to Earth and re appeared taking the boy to Red Fountain. "Mummy, Dad don't leave me" The girls' voice echoed through my head.

 **End of dream**

"Don't go" I tossed and turned until I shot awake.

"Aurora!" Riven, Musa and Flora ran in.

"Are you ok?" Flora asked. I couldn't talk so I just cried and shook my head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Riven asked and I nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Musa asked and I nodded again. I told them what happened in the dream and Riven's face paled.

"R-riven are you ok?" Musa and I asked.

"Yeah but that dream. It is one of my memories. When my parents died. I had to take my sister to the maid and she got sent to Earth. Why would you have that dream?" Riven asked me.

"Do you remember her name?" Flora asked Riven.

"It began with an A but her birthday was the July 24 Th" Riven said.

"That's my birthday" I said.

"Really?" Everyone asked shocked.

"Yeah. But I don't remember having a brother." I said.

"Well what 3 year old would?" Riven said making my eyes go wide.

"Looks like we have a lot to catch up on. Don't we?" I said.

"Yep." He said.

"Aurora get some sleep. We will see you in the morning." Flora said and everyone walked out.

"Night Aurora" "Night Bro" And I fell asleep.

 **Hey hope you like this and please review.**

 **QOTD: Should I write longer chapters or shorter?**


End file.
